The general objective of the Hypertension SCOR is to generate new knowledge that will contribute to improve the understanding of etiology, diagnosis, treatment and possible prevention of hypertension. The Center at Vanderbilt is a multidisciplinary research group that includes investigators in Biochemistry, Pharmacology, Clinical Pharmacology, Pediatrics and Biostatistics. The interacting multidisciplinary group will direct their effort to the studies on the action of humoral and neurohumoral factors in the regulation of blood pressure and hypertension in basic and clinical areas. Roles of the renal and tissue renin- angiotensin system in essential renovascular hypertension, and spontaneous hypertension will be investigated (Projects 1, 2, 3, & 7). The mechanism of adenosine action in the regulation of renal renin secretion (Projects 3 & 7) and its central pressor action (Project 4) will be studied. Changes in beta-adrenoceptor function in hypertension, salt loading and aging will be investigated (Projects 5 & 7). Abnormalities in the expression of dopamine beta-hydroxylase gene and its relationship to clinical circumstances is the subject of studies in Project 6. Direct transfer of information from basic studies in Projects 1, 2 and 5 generated a clinical study which will clarify the responses of hypertensive human subjects to low level infusion of angiotensin II, caffeine intake, and catecholamine infusion (Project 7). Possible roles of adrenal catecholamine in spontaneous hypertension in relation to angiotensin II will also be investigated in Projects 2 & 7. Each project interacts closely with other projects in renin-angiotensin research (Projects 1, 2, 3 & 7), adenosine research (Projects 4, 5 & 7), and catecholamine research (Projects 2, 5, 6 & 7). The existence of the patient core for recruitment and distribution of study patients and service of the assay core fosters the collaboration and interaction of various projects. Noteworthy is the direct information transfer from basic research to clinical problems in the studies on renin release, beta-adrenoceptor abnormality and dopamine beta-hydroxylase abnormality in addition to Project 7 due to the coexistence of basic and clinical studies. Thus, the projects and programs in this SCOR are expected to serve the general objectives stated above.